The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. With the increased improvements in communications technologies have also come an increase in unwanted communications. Unwanted email messages, phone call solicitations, text messages, advertisements, and even junk faxes waste natural resources, bandwidth, communications plan limitations, and individual's time.
Attempts to regulate these unwanted messages through legislation, filters, and blocking services have had limited success. Many potential solutions have focused on addressing the unwanted messages for each device or phone number. As a result, users continue to be deal with junk communications in all forms.